


crisi come scie che poi svaniscono

by waferkya



Series: medicina e veleno [2]
Category: Gomorra - La Serie | Gomorrah (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied Ciro/Genny, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Enzo/Ciro
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya/pseuds/waferkya
Summary: Suo nonno diceva sempre che la pace è infame e fa gli uomini deboli, deve finire presto per dare onore agli imperi.Enzo guarda il mare e gli vengono i pensieri. (VELENO!VERSE)
Relationships: Ciro Di Marzio/Enzo Villa
Series: medicina e veleno [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615957
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	crisi come scie che poi svaniscono

Suo nonno diceva sempre che la pace è infame e fa gli uomini deboli, deve finire presto per dare onore agli imperi. Di certo o’Santo conosceva e capiva ogni cosa meglio di tutti, lui che la malavita se l’è inventata, eppure Enzo sempre più spesso si riscopre a sperare che, almeno su questo, si fosse sbagliato. Gennaro Savastano ha portato con sé la quiete, e alla quiete è seguita, come un incantesimo, la ricchezza.

Il regno di paranoia isterica di don Pietro è un ricordo lontano, e sono passati solo sei mesi. Sei mesi di carichi puntuali ogni due settimane, roba di una qualità mai vista; sei mesi di piazze contente e tasche piene per tutti; sei mesi senza sparatorie in strada a richiamare l’attenzione delle guardie, sei mesi con pochi inciampi e tutti risolti nel giro di un attimo, agguati prudenti dentro le case, coltellate in gola e glock col silenziatore.

Sei mesi che Enzo vuole far continuare per sempre, e per questo s’è messo di fronte a Gennaro, gli ha stretto la mano, e ha accettato di stare nel mezzo, tra lui e i Confederati; ha accettato di farsi da parte, senza mai pretendere di conoscere i suoi fornitori. E avrebbe accettato qualsiasi altra cosa, perché se la voce è di Gennaro, Enzo sa che le parole sono di Ciro.

Enzo è un capo e non vuole altri morti, né per sé, né per i suoi uomini. Finché vivono e vivono bene, padroni di tutto nelle strade che i loro padri sognavano come un miraggio, perché andare a cercare il sangue da un’altra parte? Enzo sa che l’avidità, quando è cieca e imprudente, porta solo disgrazia.

Se qualcuno leggesse i suoi pensieri probabilmente lo chiamerebbe codardo, ed Enzo un po’ ci si sente, è stanco, troppo vecchio per i suoi pochi anni, mosso solo dal bisogno di provvedere alla felicità dei suoi fratelli. Non è più la iena ischeletrita e resa cieca dalla fame che Ciro un anno fa ha scovato a scavare nell’immondizia; Enzo ha riavuto il suo regno, il rancore sta zitto quando la pancia è piena, e adesso è il momento di fermarsi e proteggere.

Valerio non la pensa così. Per l’esattezza: Valerio è l’unico, di tutti quelli che non la pensano così, che Enzo non sia riuscito a rimettere in riga coi soldi o le donne o la devozione. A’Golia e Cantonese sono pesci facili, ma con Valerio non serve alzare la voce, non basta far leva sulla fratellanza, e a promettergli ogni stravizio nel letto non si va da nessuna parte.

Valerio di solito si placa un momento ma poi quel cervello enorme che si ritrova ricomincia a macinare, e ora Enzo scivola nella vasca da bagno finché l’acqua gli accarezza le labbra e non sa che cazzo fare con lui.

La Jacuzzi a vista su San Gennaro all’Olmo non è l’unico lusso che si è concesso quando ha ristrutturato l’appartamento, ma è il suo preferito. Fare il bagno gli è sempre piaciuto. Ora che è estate e l’aria tra i vicoli si fa pesante e resta appiccicata alla pelle, Enzo ama finire le sue giornate a mollo nell’acqua fresca, con la fatica a spurgare dai pori come una tossina, tutti i rumori del mondo zittiti non appena slitta poco poco più in giù.

Spesso pensa che un giorno o l’altro Bell’ebuono avrebbe aperto la porta del bagno trovandolo morto ammazzato in un lago di sangue e sapone, se non ci fosse stata la pace.

E invece la pace è viva, e allora lunga vita anche al re, ed Enzo fa le bollicine sul pelo dell’acqua.

Chiude gli occhi, e per la milionesima volta prende in considerazione l’idea di parlare di Valerio con Ciro. Sarebbe facile. Domattina hanno appuntamento alla villa al mare per il pagamento del prossimo carico; basterebbe un niente per prendere Ciro da parte e chiedergli consiglio.

Per la milionesima volta, Enzo non si decide. Si fida di Ciro, ma non è stupido. Gennaro è in Honduras da due settimane per contrattare ancora sui prossimi carichi, e la pace è un equilibrio delicato, dove un dubbio può equivalere a una condanna a morte. Enzo non vuole rischiare; non vuole mettere un bersaglio sulla schiena di Valerio. Pure se sta facendo lo stronzo, è e rimane prima di tutto un fratello.

Gli parlerà. Per la milionesima volta. Enzo non è contento, ma è l’unica soluzione che gli viene in mente.

Si rilassa contro la ceramica della vasca da bagno e si costringe a virare lontano dalle promesse del futuro. Oltre la parete vetrata, Napoli gli sta sdraiata davanti, una coperta scura trapuntata di mille piccole lanterne. Inevitabilmente, Enzo finisce ad allargare le gambe mentre si riempie la testa del pensiero di Ciro.

Il fatto è questo: Enzo non ha dubbi di amare le donne in generale, e Maria in particolare, pure se a volte lo fa uscire di testa perché non lo ascolta e pretende di mettersi di traverso nelle cose. Con la stessa identica certezza però, Enzo sa pure che se Ronni dovesse mettergli una mano sul culo lui non gli chiederebbe di toglierla, e che ci sono volte in cui Valerio lo guarda e a lui sembra di prendere fuoco, e soprattutto: la prima volta che ha intravisto Ciro Di Marzio, da un lato all’altro di una discoteca di merda in un posto freddissimo, Enzo, che non aveva idea di chi fosse, l’aveva puntato sperando di convincerlo a chiudersi in bagno per una mezz’ora.

Non tutti gli uomini sono in grado di insinuarglisi sotto la pelle e dentro i sogni la notte, ma alcuni — questi tre, e forse è ridicolo e forse non è un caso che uno per uno gli siano diventati tutti fratelli — sì. Non hanno in comune niente eppure, per Enzo, sono uguali.

Però, Ciro più di tutti.

È a Ciro che ritorna — sempre — il pensiero di Enzo, che richiama quello sguardo risoluto piantato su di lui e sott’acqua si tocca; immagina la lingua di Ciro spuntare a leccargli le labbra e sott’acqua si stringe; pensa a come sarebbe avere addosso il peso del suo corpo e sott’acqua comincia, piano piano, a masturbarsi.

Apre gli occhi e ormai conosce il viso di Ciro così bene che gli pare di vederselo davanti e in un attimo gli viene duro da far male. Enzo affonda i denti nel labbro inferiore per troncare un gemito.

Ciro, nella sua mente, è un’immagine votiva e una bestemmia assieme. È intoccabile eppure è carne, è irresistibile eppure impossibile da guardare senza restarne accecati.

Enzo aprirebbe con calma ogni bottone delle camicie che ultimamente indossa in continuazione, liberando un’asola dopo l’altra, godendosi la scoperta di ogni centimetro di pelle abbronzata e liscia liscia. Lascerebbe gli occhi vagare prima delle dita, poi lo sfiorerebbe con riverenza, con lo stupore emozionato di un miracolato.

Poi prevarrebbe la mania e in un attimo Ciro sarebbe solo pelle nuda sotto la sua lingua, un fascio di muscoli e nervi, di sospiri languidi e preghiere a mezza bocca: Enzo non gli darebbe pace, stuzzicando e leccando e saggiando tutte le curve e i piani del suo corpo, curioso e affamato, ansioso di arrivare al dunque ma deciso a godersi ogni attimo.

La mano libera di Enzo trova un capezzolo e lo tira in su, in mezzo a due dita. Non c’è bisogno di troppo. S’inventa i suoni che Ciro farebbe e sente una morsa stringergli il bassoventre, trattiene il fiato per acuirla, il diaframma collassato in dentro che per qualche motivo gli fa girare gli occhi all’indietro.

Il culo di Ciro, finora solo indovinato sotto i jeans e i chino e, quella memorabile volta al battesimo del figlio di Top Model, dentro un paio di pantaloni di sartoria con un taglio miracoloso. Il collo di Ciro, una colonna snella e ruvida di un po’ di barba e che invita morsi e la stretta di una mano sopra la gola. Le labbra di Ciro, morbide e piene e che potrebbero dare inizio a una guerra. Le dita di Ciro, sottili e lunghe e da succhiare, e ormai disadorne di anelli, pure le due fedi impilate con cui Enzo l’ha conosciuto.

Enzo stringe il pugno attorno al suo sesso e immagina di fottere, invece, la bocca di Ciro. Immagina sott’acqua l’arco scuro e lungo delle ciglia di Ciro, una bollicina d’aria intrappolata all’angolo della palpebra, l’espressione concentrata sul suo viso.

Enzo piega la testa all’indietro e non si vergogna di essere venuto in un attimo. Non lo saprà mai nessuno.

*

La mattina dopo, in cielo s’è piantato un sole gigante che pare voler dire a Enzo che non ha angoli in cui nascondersi. Valerio guida imbronciato e pensoso, pare incazzato a morte per tutto il tempo che ci vuole ad arrivare a Posillipo, e squadra dall’alto in basso il guardaspalle che lo perquisisce all’ingresso della villa di Ciro.

Enzo gli tira un’occhiata fatta di schegge di vetro, per avvisarlo di darsi una regolata, e Valerio fa marcia indietro. Saluta Ciro, addirittura, con in faccia l’approssimazione di un sorriso. Enzo invece ha il cuore in gola perché Ciro li accoglie con addosso una camicia bianca e un costume da bagno e chilometri di gambe, gli occhiali da sole appesi al primo bottone chiuso, la faccia stanca ma un sorriso cordiale, l’orecchino che cattura i bagliori del sole e diventa anch’esso una fonte di luce.

Tre metri più in là, sua figlia che ormai è quasi una ragazza fatta nuota una vasca dietro l’altra nell’enorme piscina a sfioro che affaccia direttamente a picco sul mare.

“Ciao uaglio’,” dice Ciro, e la sua voce è stanca, ma Enzo non ci fa caso perché il mezzo abbraccio con cui lo saluta lascia appesa per aria una fragranza di acqua di colonia e tabacco bruciato.

“Uè, Ciru’.”

Valerio butta la sacca coi soldi su una sdraio ed Enzo non trattiene uno scatto infastidito, che cazzo di modi.

“È tutto qua,” dice Valerio, serio e tirato come una corda di chitarra. Ciro annuisce.

“Grazie,” dice, poi guarda Enzo che suda nei quarantuno gradi di questo martedì mattina infame, e decide di peggiorare la situazione facendogli un sorriso minuscolo. “Ce verimm’ a simmana che trase pe’ la consegna.”

Enzo annuisce. Valerio invece ha proprio voglia di farsi ammazzare, perché fa un passo avanti e chiede: “Ma Gennaro ancora nun torna?”

La rapidità con cui Ciro si mura dietro una maschera d’indifferenza è peculiare, e quasi impercettibile se uno non lo guarda con l’attenzione che Enzo gli dedica sempre.

“Gennaro in Honduras adda fa’ chello ch’adda fa’,” dice, e di fatto Valerio si gela, forse s’accorge di aver esagerato. Enzo si sente in dovere d’intervenire.

“E nuje c’augurammo tutt’o bene, Ciru’.”

Ciro lo guarda, ed Enzo è certo che abbia letto, dentro la sua testa, tutti i dubbi e le domande su Valerio che lui per un milione di volte si è ripromesso di non tirare fuori. Ciro è troppo intelligente; Enzo può solo sostenere il suo sguardo, e con tutta la convinzione che ha in corpo tentare di trasmettergli la certezza che Valerio non ha in testa nessun tradimento, solo la scemità di uno che non capisce di essere vivo solo perché gli è concesso di non morire ammazzato.

Alla fine, Ciro si calma. Forse Enzo l’ha convinto. Forse fa troppo caldo anche solo per pensare di sparare in testa a Valerio.

“Pa’! Vieni o no?” strilla la figlia di Ciro dal bordo lontano della piscina. La guardano tutti e tre.

Ciro si sfila gli occhiali da sole dallo scollo della camicia. Accenna un passo ad allontanarsi, poi guarda Enzo, Valerio, Enzo di nuovo.

“Ve vulite fa’ nu bagno pure vuje?” domanda, inclinando la testa di lato. Ogni atomo del corpo di Enzo gli strilla di scappare, eppure Enzo annuisce subito. È la risposta giusta: Ciro si rilassa di botto, come se il burattinaio avesse tagliato tutti insieme i fili della sua ansia.

Accenna a una cabina di legno bianco improvvisata in mezzo alle siepi. “Là dentro stanno dei costumi.”

Solo ora Enzo guarda Valerio, che però sta sorridendo con tutti i denti in mostra e sembra non vedere l’ora di buttarsi in acqua.

Ciro volta le spalle a entrambi, comincia ad aprirsi la camicia ed Enzo dovrebbe distogliere lo sguardo ma non ci riesce. Addirittura, mentre scalcia via le scarpe fa un passo avanti e di lato per spiare la piega delle dita di Ciro, il volo dei polpastrelli da un bottone al successivo, le ombre sulla pelle, la curva dello stomaco nudo.

Enzo segue il sospiro del cotone lungo le spalle di Ciro, la stoffa che scivola fino a terra, e poi rimane folgorato.

Ciro cammina tranquillo verso la piscina e la sua schiena intera, dalla nuca al fondo, è marchiata d’inchiostro, la pelle d’oro ornata da un’immagine meravigliosa di un San Gennaro abbacinante nella sua perfezione, ritratto con la destra tesa a benedire e la sinistra a sfiorare e sorreggere un cuore sacro fiammeggiante.

Enzo ha il dubbio che sia una visione e con la coda dell’occhio cerca Valerio, che però ha uno sguardo altrettanto allucinato, e allora dev’essere vero per forza.

Ciro si tuffa, e l’acqua sfoca le linee del suo tatuaggio ma non ne lenisce le forme, la magnificenza. Enzo si sente tramortito e non sa bene spiegarsi perché; sa di aver ricevuto una rivelazione di cui non intuisce i dettagli.

Sente la testa di Valerio ronzare con un alveare di pensieri, di domande, di idee per sfruttare quella che è una dichiarazione sfontata e, inevitabilmente, una debolezza.

Enzo è impossessato da una rabbia bianca che può somigliare a quella degli apostoli nel Getsemani. Piglia Valerio per un braccio e lo guarda con una durezza che rende inutili tutte le parole. Vede in lui la voglia di rispondere, ma pure la reticenza e la resa.

Enzo annuisce, si spoglia. Nella cabina di legno leggero trovano dei costumi da bagno da mettersi. Si butta in acqua. In due bracciate raggiunge Ciro e sua figlia, che si schizzano l’acqua in mezzo alla piscina. Ciro ride, emerge dalle scapole in su: di San Gennaro, Enzo vede chiaramente la mitra e la fronte e gli occhi dolci e severi insieme.

Si chiede che sapore avrebbe ad appoggiarci la lingua, e poi scaccia il pensiero. L’avidità porta solo disgrazia.

Enzo ficca la testa sott’acqua. Fare il bagno gli è sempre piaciuto.  


**Author's Note:**

> SKST è che mi ha folgorato quest'idea di Ciro che sente la mancanza di Genny ma non è in grado di esprimersi come un essere umano emotivamente maturo e allora si tatua un San Gennaro GIGANTE e i just. had to.
> 
> prossimamente su questi schermi: Dottor Genny che torna e lo scopre e MUORE. also Ciro tesoro non dovresti prendere il sole su un tatuaggio seminuovo ma vabbè.
> 
> il titolo l'ho rubato a Johnny Marsiglia ma vattelapesca quale pezzo.
> 
> @ p0rnfest, Ciro/Enzo, "E vivrò, sì vivrò / tutto il giorno per vederti andare via (Pino Daniele, Quando)"


End file.
